Klaine Advent-ures 2016
by It'sNotEasyBeingQueen
Summary: Welcome to my compilation of stories for the 2016 Klaine Advent Drabbles Challenge. I am not on Tumblr, so you will only find my entries here. Just my humble take on this year's prompts (or as many as I have a chance to fill, anyway). Enjoy, and as always, Merry Klainemas!
1. Audience

Audience

 _A/N: Written for the Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016 prompt "Audience."_

'Twas a few nights before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring…well, that wasn't entirely true.

Two creatures were stirring in the bedroom of the Anderson-Hummel apartment, in fact. Soft moans and breathy whispers could be heard in the otherwise silent room. Kurt sat on the bed with his back against the pillows while Blaine straddled his lap, kissing his jawline and down his neck fervently.

"Oh, Blaine, oh," Kurt practically purred as his hand came up to thread through Blaine's gloriously gel-free curls. "Right there, oh…um, Blaine?" the last two words came out in a decidedly different tone as Kurt's fingers froze in place. "Blaine," he repeated a bit louder.

It took Blaine a couple of seconds to react, but as soon as he noted the change in his husband's mood, he stopped and pulled back. He cupped Kurt's cheek with his hand and looked at his face with concern? "Kurt?" he asked, panting slightly. "What is it?"

Kurt looked at Blaine, then at a point somewhere over Blaine's shoulder across the room, and then back again. "I, uh," he stammered.

"Baby, what's wrong? Did I do something? Are you sick?" Blaine asked, worry creeping into his tone. They'd only been making out, and he couldn't think what would cause Kurt to stop so abruptly.

"No, no, it's not that. It's just – I can't. Not with you-know-who here," he whispered, looking again over Blaine's shoulder.

"Wha…?" Blaine answered, turning to follow Kurt's gaze. "There's nobody there, honey, what are you – oh my god," he said, realization dawning on him as he turned back and stared at Kurt incredulously. "You don't mean…"

Kurt nodded sheepishly.

"Oh, Kurt. You can't be serious."

"I am! It's weird, Blaine! It's like we have an audience," he replied, shuddering on the last word.

Blaine huffed out a laugh and shook his head. Then, with a wicked gleam in his eye, he shifted forward slightly and slid his hands up Kurt's arms to lace his fingers behind his neck. "I dunno," he said in a low voice. "He doesn't seem to be complaining," he finished with a wink.

"Blaine Devon Anderson-Hummel!" Kurt cried in shock. "Look, you brought him in here. If you want to continue _this_ ," Kurt waved his hand between them, "then _he_ has to go."

Blaine outright laughed this time. "Fine, fine," he acquiesced, leaning forward to lightly kiss the tip of Kurt's nose before rising from the bed and crossing the room. He stopped in front of the bookshelf and put his hands on his hips. "Well, my friend, looks like it's time for you to take a hike," he said, picking up the object and leaving the room.

Kurt giggled and took the opportunity to use the bathroom. Upon his return, Blaine was just re-entering the room himself.

"What took you so long?" Kurt asked.

"Well, it took a couple of minutes for me to go next door and ask Mrs. Sanderson if she wouldn't mind helping us out. I told her I wanted to make mad, passionate love to my husband, and we didn't want the Elf on the Shelf to tell Santa, so I asked her to keep him for the night," Blaine said nonchalantly as he climbed back in bed while Kurt did the same.

"You didn't," Kurt said in a warning tone.

Blaine took Kurt in his arms and kissed him chastely. "No, silly, I didn't. I just made sure the front door was locked and started the dishwasher."

"Oh, thank god," Kurt sighed.

"I really do think you're adorable, you know that?" Blaine asked, shuffling with Kurt under the covers to lie facing each other.

Kurt smiled softly. "So I've been told," he answered, remembering that first time long, long ago when Blaine had called him adorable. "Now, seeing as we are finally alone," he continued, sliding his hand lower on his husband's back to pull him in close, "where were we?"

 _A/N: Hi, kids!_ _Not sure if I'll get to do all the prompts, but we'll see what happens._ _If I feel inspired, and have the time, I'll do what I can._ _And yes, I know a "drabble" is around 100 words, but trust me, anything less than 1,500 is a drabble for me!_


	2. Bed

Bed

 _A/N: Written for the Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016 prompt "Bed."_ _Now get your minds out of the gutter…_

Kurt and Blaine moved about the bedroom tidying up and preparing for their delivery. As a treat upon moving to their new, larger apartment, they'd decided to purchase a new, larger bed. Kurt was adamant that the "lummoxes" who would undoubtedly deliver the items would not be careful enough around their carefully chosen décor, so not only did they strip the sheets and blankets from their outgoing bed, they also were removing anything nearby that might get bumped or knocked over in the process.

They worked in companionable silence, except for Blaine's quiet humming now and then. Kurt hadn't paid too much attention at first, but then he noticed something. He didn't mind the sound – quite the contrary, he loved the fact that Blaine often hummed or sang around the house. What troubled him was that he couldn't quite place the tune. It sounded familiar, but it definitely wasn't Broadway or any of Blaine's usual Top 40 selections, and it seemed like he was repeating the same four bars.

Just when he was about to ask Blaine to put him out of his misery and tell him the name of the song, Blaine said suddenly, "You know, I'm gonna miss this bed a little."

Kurt turned around and saw Blaine lightly running his hand along the top of the mattress and looking a little wistful. There was no innuendo in his tone, surprisingly. He looked up and locked eyes with Kurt across the bed before giving him a small but genuine smile.

"I know what you mean," Kurt said quietly, kneeling down on the mattress, bouncing slightly.

Blaine drew a breath and exhaled, shaking off the mood and smiling more brightly. "So, we've got a little time before they get here," he said with a wink.

"Yeah, no, not gonna happen," Kurt laughed back.

"Oh, fine," Blaine sighed dramatically. "In that case," he turned as if to walk to the other side of the room, humming again as he took a few steps. Then he turned around, and took a couple of quick steps before launching himself onto the mattress.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Well, if we're not gonna," he paused and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "then you _might as well jump,_ " he sang the last few words pointedly.

Kurt froze. The song. _That's_ what he'd been humming.

"I get up, and nothin' gets me down," Blaine sang, bouncing on the bed on his knees, making Kurt bounce as well. Kurt used the momentum to tackle his husband and pin him by his shoulders.

"Ok, spill it," Kurt hissed, no real heat in his tone.

"Wes sent me the link this morning. Everything's on YouTube, babe."

"Ugh," Kurt groaned as he rolled off onto his back. "God, I can't believe you saw that," he moaned, looking over at a laughing Blaine. He flung an arm out to smack him playfully across his chest. "Shut up. And I'm not going to ask what kind of search Wes was running that brought up that commercial."

"Oh, honey, it was adorable!" Blaine countered as he rolled closer. "You guys were really good, actually. How come you never told me I was married to a TV star?"

"Long, looooong story, B," Kurt answered. "Come on," he said as he sat up. "The delivery guys will be here any minute." He made to get off the bed entirely, but was stopped by Blaine's hand on his arm. He'd moved into a kneeling position, and was looking at Kurt with his best puppy-dog eyes.

"Just once?" he begged.

Kurt shook his head and rolled his eyes. "You are _such_ a child," he admonished, but he quickly scooted back on the bed and then stood simultaneously with Blaine. "Thank goodness for high ceilings," he commented as they started jumping up and down like kids.

About five minutes later, the very out of breath and slightly disheveled-looking couple answered the doorbell. They offered no explanations to the delivery men. Let them think what they would.

 _A/N: This made me giggle. And wish I had higher ceilings. Fun fact – I wrote it with episode 1.12, "Mattress," playing in the background._


	3. Charm

Charm

 _A/N: Written for the Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016 prompt, "Charm."_ _(But you probably knew that already…)_

Taking a job as seasonal help in a jewelry store in the mall hadn't been Kurt's first choice, but it was good for some extra cash, if nothing else. He'd be graduating from NYADA next year, and things would be changing tremendously very soon. It was kind of nice to have a job that didn't relate to his career path – much less pressure than his internship – plus, he got to help people shop for jewelry. All in all, it was not a bad deal, except for the fact that now he was working on Christmas Eve.

"Ooh, check that one out," his co-worker, Ashley said with a nudge of her elbow to Kurt's side. Kurt looked up to see a decidedly handsome young man walk in the door, all gorgeous dark hair and golden eyes, dressed to kill in a sleek, deep maroon suit (bold but amazing choice, Kurt thought) and a bowtie.

Kurt put out an arm to stop Ashley as she began to move in the newcomer's direction. "Uh-uh, Ash," he said, the warning firm in his voice. "I've got this one."

Kurt moved swiftly (the girls working in this place were vultures) but professionally, approaching the man from the side as he perused a case of watches. "Good afternoon, sir," he greeted. "Can I help you find something today?"

The customer turned and gave Kurt a brilliant smile. "Hi, there," he returned the greeting. "Yes, actually, I am hoping you can show me your charms."

Kurt's eyebrow arched up. "Gee, I don't know," he answered, affecting a shy tone, "I usually get asked out to dinner first," he said, barely suppressing a giggle.

The customer stared for a second then flushed, "Oh, lord, I didn't realize…wow," he laughed, a beautiful sound, Kurt thought. "No, I meant charms like the little jewelry items. You know, that you put on a bracelet or something," he explained hurriedly.

"Ah, I see," Kurt nodded. "Yes, that I can do. Right this way," he said, turning and heading to the other side of the store. A few steps in, he turned back to make sure the customer was following. "Sorry about that crack I made," he said, truly a little sheepish, "I just couldn't resist the opportunity."

"No worries," the man replied, smiling again. "I appreciate a sharp wit in a man," he winked.

Reaching the right display case, Kurt gestured towards the items and then walked around to the other side so he could take out any items the customer might want to see. "So what's the occasion?" he asked, slipping into his work mode.

"I need a Christmas gift for my boyfriend," the man answered, looking over the various charms in the display case. "He's got this brooch with a little loop at the bottom that he uses for different charms. I thought I'd get him a special one to add to it this year."

"What a thoughtful gift," Kurt said, holding back his thought of "even if you did wait until Christmas Eve to get it." Men sometimes. "So, are there any here you'd like to see up close?"

The customer continued to stare at the case looking rather undecided. "I don't know," he said slowly, finally looking up. "Do you have any others, by chance?"

"Not here in the store," Kurt shook his head. "We might have something at another location. We can look at the online catalog if you like, and if you see something, I can check where they might have it in stock."

"That would be great, thanks," the customer answered, smiling but looking a little nervous now, Kurt thought. That seemed odd. Maybe he was just freaking out because he was afraid he wouldn't find anything in time. Kurt thought that might serve him right for waiting until the last minute.

Kurt turned and picked up a tablet computer from the counter behind him. He typed in the passcode and began swiping through the menus to get to the screen he wanted, walking back around the display case to the side where the customer was so he could show him the options. "So was there something in particular you had in mind, then?" he asked as he finally looked up over the tablet. Surprisingly, the man wasn't there. "Where did you…" he trailed off as he lowered the tablet and found that the man had not left. He was simply a little lower – down on one knee, to be exact.

He was holding out an open ring box and looking up at Kurt with eyes full of love and a few unshed tears. "I was thinking maybe something that looked like this?" he said, holding the box out a little closer to Kurt to show him the gleaming platinum band inside.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, finally giving up the little pretense of being strangers that they'd been carrying on.

"I wanted to ask you today, and I had this whole thing planned, but then you left me a note this morning that you got called in to work. I was going to try to figure something else out, but…" he sighed shakily as Kurt reached out and brushed a tear from his cheek. "I just couldn't wait anymore. Kurt, my love, will you marry me?"

Kurt's own tears fell as he nodded emphatically. "Yes," he whispered, then repeated louder, "Yes!" The store broke out in applause as Kurt pulled Blaine to his feet and threw his arms around his neck, kissing him soundly.

"I'm sorry it wasn't a big, romantic proposal, honey," Blaine said between kisses. "I had this whole thing planned, and…"

"Shut up and kiss me," Kurt demanded, kissing Blaine again as they both smiled and laughed. "It was perfect."

"Kurt, I proposed at the mall," Blaine said, pulling away and holding Kurt's hands. He looked quite worried for a man whose proposal had just been accepted joyfully.

"Blaine, you asked me here and now because you, and I quote, 'couldn't wait anymore.' If that's not the most romantic thing in the world, I don't know what is."

Blaine smiled and shook his head, then took the ring out of the box and reverently slipped it onto Kurt's finger. Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine's cheek before pulling back and picking up the tablet from the counter. "Now, about my Christmas present," he said nonchalantly, squealing when his boyfriend – correction, fiancé – tackled him into another hug and kissed him again.


	4. Dare

Dare

 _A/N: I've got a case of the feels, so this will be a little schmoopy._ _Also, I'm suddenly inclined to write badboy!blaine, (more like "badboywithaheartofgold!blaine" but that's kind of a long trope title) which I've never done before, so we'll see how that goes._ _PS – I had some trouble with FF posting this properly, so I completely deleted the chapter and republished it._ _Sorry if you got a notice of a new chapter and saw this one already._ _Now, on with the story…_

"No."

The single word brought the hoots and hollers of the party to a complete stop. Everyone stared around uncomfortably for a moment until Santana spoke up.

"Sorry, Rebel Without a Clue. You chose 'dare' and I told you to kiss Lady Hummel. You have to do it. That's the game."

Blaine glared at Santana, his leather jacket creaking slightly as he leaned toward her. "Then I guess I'm not playing," he growled through clenched teeth. Santana opened her mouth to argue but was cut off when Kurt suddenly rose from his seat on the floor next to Blaine and ran towards the front door.

"Dammit, Satan," Blaine muttered as he rose to follow.

xoxoxo

Kurt sat on the front porch, eyes closed as he took deep breaths in the cold air to calm himself. He would not cry. He didn't even know why it bothered him. Hadn't he always rebuffed Blaine's overt advances before? Hadn't he told him to stop?

Three months earlier, when Blaine Anderson had first entered McKinley High School as a transfer student, the rumor mill had run double-time with stories of the new "bad boy" in school. Blaine had done nothing to counter those stories, all attitude and black leather, not really caring one way or the other what anyone thought of him. Kurt would have just avoided him altogether, but they'd been paired as lab partners in Biology, and then Kurt had been tapped to tutor Blaine in History, too. Kurt figured he'd be dead by the end of the semester.

What he hadn't counted on was the fact that Blaine not only made no secret of being gay, he made no secret of his desire to get into Kurt's pants. Kurt had initially just told Blaine off, been sarcastic, and given him the patented Kurt Hummel ice glare. When none of that had deterred Blaine's advances, he tried something new. He sat him down one day in the library and told him flat out that Blaine was making him uncomfortable, that he was being disrespectful, and that Kurt thought they could actually be friends if Blaine would stop being such a jerk and just treat Kurt like a human being. No one was more shocked than Kurt when, by the end of Kurt's speech, Blaine was studying the toes of his shoes and offering a sincere apology.

Since then, things had been going well for the unlikely duo. Blaine's grades were up, he had joined the glee club, and he had stopped lacing every conversation with innuendo (not that it didn't still creep in every once in a while – he was only human, after all).

So Kurt had been happy to go to the New Directions party with Blaine, even when the party games turned kind of silly. But when Santana dared Blaine to kiss Kurt, Blaine had just outright refused before Kurt even had a chance to react. Kurt felt humiliated, as it seemed Blaine was apparently repulsed by the thought of kissing Kurt. He'd been glad that Blaine had stopped hitting on him all the time, but that didn't mean he wanted to feel rejected, either. It was all so contradictory and confusing, as feelings often are.

He was stirred from thought by the sound of the front door opening and closing, followed by the feeling of his coat being draped over his shoulders. "You'll freeze out here," said the one voice he really didn't want to hear right now.

"Like you'd care," Kurt snapped, hating himself for the self-pity.

"Kurt," Blaine sighed, taking a seat next to him. "Kurt, will you look at me?"

After a deep breath, Kurt turned and faced Blaine. "What?" he spat.

Blaine reached for Kurt's hand, but the boy pulled back in refusal. "Will you at least let me explain?" he asked, his voice smaller than Kurt had ever heard it before. After a moment of silence which Blaine interpreted as consent to continue, he went on. "Kurt, you misunderstood my reaction in there just now."

"I don't see how, Blaine. It seemed pretty clear. Santana dared you to kiss me, and you refused." Kurt said flatly.

"Yes, I did," Blaine replied, reaching for Kurt's hand once more and holding onto it this time. "But you left before I could tell you and everyone else why."

"I know why," Kurt nearly whispered, looking away, "because you didn't want to."

Blaine reached out his free hand and turned Kurt's face back towards him gently with his index finger under Kurt's chin. "You can't believe that," he said softly, the light from the nearby streetlamp making his hazel eyes shine. "Kurt, I've wanted to kiss you from the first minute I met you. But I was such a jerk at the beginning, coming on strong all the time. You finally put me in my place, and I realized that that was no way to treat someone I really cared about."

Kurt huffed in disbelief and started to argue, "Oh, come on, if you expect…" He was cut off by Blaine's fingers against his lips.

"Please, let me finish." Blaine lowered his hand and went on. "Kurt, if and when I am lucky enough to kiss you, it will be because you want me to – because we _both_ want to. It will be because it is the right time, not because of a dare or a game. I want it to be special, and real, and just us." He reached up and brushed a lock of hair off of Kurt's forehead, running the backs of his fingers down Kurt's cheek afterward. "I want to be able to tell you how beautiful you are, and how smart, and funny, and kind…I want to tell you how much of a difference you have made in my life, and how I feel like I'm slowly becoming a better version of myself because of you. Then, and only then, will I lean in, and allow my lips to touch yours for the first time, because that's what you deserve, Kurt. Nothing less."

The silence between them had grown heavy as the two sat pressed against each other and gazing into one another's eyes. Kurt sniffled softly, trying to hold back a tear at this sudden change of emotion. Blaine leaned in and wrapped an arm around Kurt, smiling when he felt Kurt's arms around him in return. He lightly kissed Kurt's forehead, allowing his lips to linger for a moment and feeling Kurt take a deep, slightly shuddering breath before he pulled back.

"So, are we okay?" Blaine asked, still feeling some trepidation because Kurt hadn't said anything.

Kurt quickly wiped away a traitorous tear that had escaped and nodded his head. "Yeah," he said a little hoarsely. "Yeah, we're okay." Kurt stood and pulled Blaine up beside him. "Come on, I'll take you home," he said, taking Blaine by the hand and walking down the stairs towards the car since they had arrived together.

"You don't want to go back in?" Blaine asked. He didn't really want to rejoin the party, but wanted to be sure how Kurt felt.

"No, I think we've had enough fun for one night," Kurt said sarcastically. They walked down the pathway toward the sidewalk, then Kurt suddenly stopped. "Blaine?" he said, turning toward him.

"Yes, Kurt?"

"What you said earlier? About how you would want things to be? I'd be…I'd be okay with that," he said shyly.

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him to his side and started walking again. "Good to know," he responded in his cocky "bad boy" manner as the boys laughed their way into the night.

 _A/N: I warned you about the schmoop and the feels. One of these days I'll write something deep and angsty, but for now, the cuteness rules. And yes, my "drabbles" are getting longer and longer. (sigh)_


	5. Early

Early

"Tree decorated, check. Presents bought and wrapped, check. Cookies baked, check," Kurt ticked off the items on his Christmas Organization List (yes, with capital letters) one by one. He'd meticulously planned everything, trying to make their first holiday in New York as a married couple perfect. Of course, he knew life was rarely perfect, and had done his best to deal with the few snafus that had arisen (like his Amazon order that had somehow started in New Jersey and had then been routed through fifteen different states before being delivered).

But here he was on Christmas Eve, with a light snow falling outside and the room dimly lit by the Christmas tree and a few strands of twinkle lights strung around the apartment, perusing the List and finding a complete row of check marks. "Oh my god, Blaine," he muttered, feeling Blaine's head shift where it was resting on his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"It's done. It's all done, babe!" he said excitedly, but quietly, not wanting to disturb the calm atmosphere in the room or startle his half-asleep husband. "Not only are we done, Blaine, but we're done early! We even got everything ready for tomorrow, so we're clear until Dad and Carole come in around two-thirty." Kurt let the List fall from his fingers and float to the floor as he slipped his arms around Blaine and sunk back into the couch.

Blaine hummed in approval and tightened his arm around Kurt's waist. They'd both been going full-tilt for at least two weeks now to get things ready. Even though the List was Kurt's, Blaine had taken on his fair share of the work, just as invested as Kurt in making their first Christmas together a memorable one.

"You know what this means, right?" Kurt asked, nuzzling into Blaine's hair and dropping a kiss to the crown of his head.

"Mmm-hmm," Blaine answered sleepily, drawing his knees up and sighing as the pair shifted into a half-lying position on the cozy couch. "We get to sleep in tomorrow."

"Best. Christmas present. Ever," Kurt murmured as the two drifted off together.

 _A/N: Awww. (You know you said it…)_


	6. Clearing the Air

Clearing the Air

 _A/N: Hey there!_ _I took a couple of days off from the challenge for a few reasons, not the least of which is that typing and my tendonitis really don't get along._ _Anyway, in a valiant effort to play catch-up, I'll be combining the last three prompts:_ _Fair, Guess, and Hello._ _This chapter is in the same 'verse as Dare, in which Kurt is paired with the badboy-with-a-heart, Blaine._ _While this story actually precedes Dare, it might make more sense if you read Dare first._ _Ok._ _Now that we're all confused, onward…_

"You're late," Kurt snapped without looking up from his History book at the table in the far corner of the library.

Blaine dropped his bag on the floor with a thud, then plopped into the chair next to Kurt. He leaned on the table and ducked his head down low to try to catch Kurt's eye. "I think the word you're looking for is 'Hello,' Gorgeous," he drawled.

Kurt looked up briefly just to give his companion a deadpan stare. "Let me guess," Kurt said, ignoring the comment. Over the past few weeks, he'd gotten past his initial fear that Blaine was going to be another Neanderthal at McKinley to subject him to dumpster dives and locker slams. No, he'd learned that Blaine meant Kurt no harm – in fact, most of his conversation was comprised of innuendo and come-ons. "Detention? Liquor store robbery? A classy makeout session under the bleachers?"

The last option caught Blaine's attention as he sat up straight and turned his chair slightly towards Kurt. "Aww, you jealous, baby?" he answered with a smirk. "No need. All you have to do is say the word and I'll make you forget all about being jealous." He leaned in, running his hand along the back of Kurt's chair and lowering his voice. "I'll make you forget your own name if you let me. I'll…"

"ENOUGH!" Kurt yelled, slamming his book shut and earning a shush from the librarian far across the room. He closed his eyes and let out a breath before opening them and finding a very startled-looking Blaine Anderson staring at him. "Enough, please," he continued in a near whisper, turning in his own chair to face Blaine head-on. "Look, I don't know why you feel the need to talk to me that way, but I really want you to stop. I've tried brushing it off, telling you off, freezing you out, but nothing seems to get through to you. So, I'm going to try saying this as clearly and plainly as I can. When you make comments like that to me, about us…doing…" Kurt cursed the flush he could feel rising on his face as he waved his hand between them, "… _that_ kind of stuff, it makes me uncomfortable, Blaine. I don't like it. It doesn't make me feel attractive, or make me like you, or whatever it is you're trying to accomplish. It just makes me feel like you're making fun of me, or like I don't matter. You know, despite what you might think, and in spite of our differences, I think we could really be friends if you would just stop all the crass comments and treat me like a human being for a change."

By the time Kurt was finished, Blaine's eyes had lowered to the tips of his shoes. He felt like such an idiot. He was screwing this up just like he was screwing up so many things these days, but this was one that he couldn't let slip by. He wasn't sure what it was about this boy that made him want to try to be better, but he knew he had to do his best not to make a mistake with him. Taking a breath, he finally looked up into those startlingly blue eyes he'd come to know so well. He swallowed hard, hoping the right words would come out when he opened his mouth. He hadn't cared this much about what he said to anyone in a long time.

"Kurt, I'm…I'm so sorry. Really." He paused, trying to read the look on Kurt's face and failing, so he continued. "I don't know why I'm such a jerk sometimes, especially to you. You're one of the few people at this godforsaken dump who has bothered to get to know me and who I don't feel the need to punch on a daily basis." The corners of Kurt's mouth lifted slightly. "I promise I'll stop with the pickup lines and the comments. I mean, one might slip out here or there, out of habit, but I swear I'll do my best," he finished.

Kurt studied Blaine's face. He was wearing an expression Kurt hadn't seen to date. If he was right, this was Blaine being sincere. Huh. Kurt had hoped he had it in him, but he hadn't been sure until now. In the meantime, he really needed to say something, as poor Blaine was beginning to look miserable waiting for a response.

"Apology accepted," Kurt finally said, sounding a little prim, he thought. He warmed at the instant look of relief on Blaine's face. Blaine was rewarded with a smile, and both boys seemed to relax. "Now, we've got 45 minutes left," Kurt said, turning back to the table and flipping open his book to where he'd left off earlier. "So, Charlemagne?"

"Charlemagne," Blaine groaned as he opened his own book as well. "Oh, and Kurt?" Blaine asked, sounding a little hesitant.

"Yes?" Kurt looked up from his book.

"Um, about what we talked about before? Me stopping with the inappropriate comments?" Blaine paused again, but Kurt just waited for him to finish. "I totally meant that, and I swear this isn't me going back on that, but until I get a hang of not talking to you that way, c-could you do me a favor?"

"If it will stop you from rambling, yes," Kurt sighed.

Blaine blushed, and god, if that wasn't the cutest thing Kurt had ever seen. "Kurt, could you maybe not wear those jeans for a few weeks?" Blaine quickly glanced down at the super-skinny camouflage jeans that hugged every inch of Kurt's long, lean legs, then he quickly looked back up before his glance could be deemed a full-out leer.

Blaine looked dead serious. Oh, the things this boy did to Kurt's heart when he wasn't being a jerk. Kurt reached over and patted the back of Blaine's hand where it rested on the table, enjoying the slight change in the balance between them. "Okay, okay. Fair enough. I don't want to be the reason you fall off the wagon," he said with a chuckle. Blaine was the one to roll his eyes this time. "Now, Charlemagne."


	7. First Kiss

First Kiss

 _A/N: Hi there!_ _I'm combining prompts once more in my continued effort to reduce wear & tear on my hand from typing (no fun when your hand keeps falling asleep)._ _So, this will be my story for the prompts of Impact, Journey, and Kiss._ _This story immediately follows Dare._ _A few of you lovelies were surprised/disappointed that Blaine and Kurt (spoiler alert) didn't kiss at the end of that one._ _Seems the boys agreed._ _That said…_

Things had gotten weird between Kurt and Blaine after the party and "the kiss that wasn't."

Kurt, for his part, was confused. One minute he'd been angry and upset with Blaine, then they'd had their talk and he'd been happy and hopeful. But at the end of the night, Kurt had gone to bed still kissless. He'd been skittish around Blaine all week since then, not really knowing if Blaine had changed his mind or just wasn't ready or what, and not wanting to push things. Kurt knew it couldn't have been easy for Blaine to say what he'd said. It had been quite a journey for them these past few months, from the beginning when Kurt had been afraid of Blaine's tough reputation to their tender moment last Saturday night, and it was all a little overwhelming.

As for Blaine, he had been kicking himself for days. He'd had his chance – he had said everything he had been wanting to say and Kurt had been _right there_ , but he hadn't kissed him. It was just that in the moment, he felt is wasn't the best time. Kurt had been horribly angry and upset with him, and then when Blaine poured out his heart he'd looked up to find a tear trailing down Kurt's cheek. Moreover, until Kurt had gotten so angry about being rejected, Blaine hadn't been entirely sure that Kurt was actually interested in him, romantically speaking. The whole thing had gotten so emotional so quickly, Blaine felt that if he'd kissed Kurt just then, he would have been taking advantage, so he had waited.

And had been regretting it ever since.

Blaine was keenly aware of the change in Kurt's demeanor toward him. No one on the outside looking in would have noticed, but Blaine had become attuned to all things Kurt and knew the difference. He was tense, nervous, and seemed to be constantly on the verge of asking a question, but never actually getting there.

By the Thursday afternoon following the party, Blaine had had enough. He found Kurt just before he could walk into Glee club and caught him by the elbow. "Hey, come with me?" he asked. Kurt looked toward the choir room then down at Blaine's hand on his arm. Looking back up at Blaine, he wordlessly nodded and let Blaine lead him down the hallway.

They entered the auditorium, which was vacant and dark except for the obligatory ghost light onstage. "Where did you get a key?" he asked, knowing the facility was locked when not in use.

Blaine looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Never mind, I don't want to be an accessory," Kurt chuckled before Blaine could respond.

They walked across the stage and Blaine sat down with his legs hanging over the edge. He patted the floor next to him, and Kurt mirrored his position.

"Hi," Kurt said softly.

"Hi back," Blaine answered with a small smile. He glanced down and held out his hand, palm up, on his thigh, which was lightly touching Kurt's. Kurt followed the movement and took the hand offered. "I'm sorry, Kurt," Blaine began, still looking at their joined hands.

"Sorry for what, exactly?" Kurt responded.

Blaine met his gaze and sighed. "So, so many things, but mostly for how I handled things at the party."

"Blaine," Kurt chided, squeezing his hand a little tighter. "We already discussed that. You explained why you didn't take Santana's dare – quite beautifully, actually," he added softly.

"I meant after that," Blaine went on, looking rueful. "I sat there and told you everything you make me feel, the impact you've had on me and how," he paused, his eyes sweeping over Kurt's face before locking with Kurt's deep blue ones again, "how incredibly beautiful you are…and then I let you slip away from me without doing the one thing I really, _really_ wanted to do."

Kurt's pulse began to pound and his breathing was becoming a bit shallow, but he couldn't let that get in the way. Not again. It suddenly hit him that while he'd been waiting this whole week for Blaine to kiss him, perhaps Blaine had been doing the same thing. Perhaps all Blaine needed was a little help.

"Blaine," he said, his voice a little huskier than he anticipated. "I didn't slip away."

"Kurt, I let you go. You drove me home and I just got out of that car and didn't…"

"Blaine," Kurt interrupted, his voice a little stronger. He reached his free hand out and touched Blaine's cheek, thrilling when he heard Blaine's breath hitch at the contact. "I'm right here," he prompted.

Recognition dawned in Blaine's eyes as he noted the soft, inviting look in Kurt's. "Oh," he breathed, turning his upper body slightly towards Kurt, whose hand slid from Blaine's face to rest on his shoulder. Blaine released Kurt's hand which was still joined with his on his lap, and leaned towards Kurt, cupping his jaw and running his thumb along Kurt's cheek. "My beautiful, beautiful Kurt," he murmured before closing the remaining distance between them and finally pressing their lips together.

It was soft, and warm, and a little tentative at first. Kurt inhaled sharply through his nose, overwhelmed with the sensation of lips on his, and closeness, and _Blaine_. Blaine felt the second that Kurt let go, moving his hand from Blaine's shoulder around to the back of his neck and tilting his head to take the kiss a little deeper as Blaine's free hand looped to the small of Kurt's back to pull him closer.

Neither of them knew exactly what they were doing. Blaine would confess to Kurt later that evening that despite all of his big talk, he had never had a boyfriend before, and Kurt had already admitted that he had never had a kiss that counted. But all of that would happen later. Right now, all that mattered was the slow slide of lips and the gentle touch of hands, all of which was slightly imperfect, and a little awkward, and completely wonderful.

All too soon, they were pulling apart, slightly breathless. Blaine felt his heart swell watching Kurt's eyes flutter open before he gave Blaine the most brilliant smile he had ever seen. Kurt reached out and brushed his thumb across Blaine's lower lip, both boys silent in a haze of uncertainty and happiness. Kurt leaned in this time to drop one more light kiss to Blaine's lips before the two slipped their arms around one another and just held each other for a few minutes.

"Blaine," Kurt muttered into Blaine's shoulder without releasing him.

"Yes, Kurt," Blaine answered, trailing one hand slowly up and down Kurt's spine.

"That was absolutely the most perfect first kiss ever," he whispered. Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's shoulder, squeezing him a little tighter before hearing Kurt continue, "but…"

Blaine felt a chill in his stomach as he pulled back just enough to look worriedly at Kurt. He found Kurt smiling as he said, "…please don't make me wait that long for the next one."

Blaine shook his head in disbelief and rolled his eyes. "No worries, Beautiful," he replied, the endearment rolling naturally from his tongue as he said aloud what he'd been calling Kurt in his head for weeks. "That can totally be arranged," he said in a low voice before capturing Kurt's lips once more.

 _A/N: Yay! Hope this made up for the wait. I had several vague ideas about this with the prompts Impact and Journey, and when the prompt Kiss came up, I took it as a sign to go ahead. Thanks for reading (and waiting)._


	8. Old is the New New

Old is the New New

 _A/N: Hi again!_ _This one is for the combined prompts of Laugh, Music, and New._ _I really do like my "badboy-with-a-heart-of-gold-Blaine" storyline, so we'll be going on with that._ _This follows "First Kiss" in the chronology._

 **To Blaine:** Where are you?

 **To Kurt:** Outside your house.

 **To Blaine:** Are you going to come in, or do I have to come out there and get you?

 **To Kurt:** I'll come in, but you have to promise me you won't laugh.

 **To Blaine:** I won't be laughing if you don't get your butt in here. We're going to be late. This is ridiculous. I'm coming out there.

 **To Kurt:** No! I promised to pick you up properly. I'm on my way now. Just remember, no laughing.

Five seconds later, the doorbell to the Hummel household rang. Kurt, who had been standing at the door waiting impatiently, opened it immediately. He was about to chastise Blaine for dallying but the words died on his tongue when he took in the sight of his boyfriend before him.

Kurt had grown accustomed to Blaine's look, which usually consisted of something along the lines of ripped jeans, a t-shirt, his leather jacket, and either boots or a well-worn pair of Converse. It wasn't how Kurt would ever dress himself, of course, but he had come to accept it as part of Blaine's identity. Kurt Hummel was nothing if not a proponent of expressing oneself through fashion.

However, what he was not prepared for was Blaine in a navy blue peacoat over a white button-down with a navy vest, a pair of slim-fitting dark maroon pants, and shiny black oxfords, all topped off with a green and white striped bowtie. If that weren't enough, his hair, which was often a slightly unruly mess of curls, was neatly gelled down in a manner that made Kurt think of a classic movie star.

Blaine nervously shifted from one foot to the other under Kurt's scrutiny. While Kurt wasn't laughing, thank goodness, he wasn't speaking, either, though his mouth gaped just a little bit. After an uncomfortable minute, Blaine cleared his throat and fussed with his bowtie. That seemed to get Kurt's attention as he blinked rapidly and finally spoke.

"Well," he said, taking another sweeping glance. " _This_ is new." Blaine blanched slightly and looked down. "No no no," Kurt hurried on, stepping forward to take his hand. "It's just…I wasn't expecting…" Blaine looked back up and found Kurt smiling softly. "You look amazing, Blaine," he gushed.

"I, um, thanks," Blaine muttered, still sounding unsure. "But it's not new. This is how I used to dress, you know, before."

"Really?"

Blaine nodded, glancing down as he felt Kurt stroking the back of his hand with his thumb. "Before I got attacked at my last school, I pretty much dressed like this all the time. But when I changed schools, I figured I had to toughen up a bit to protect myself, so the Blaine you know was born."

"I see," Kurt said sympathetically. He and Blaine had spoken a little about Blaine's past, and Kurt had never pushed for more information. He was slowly piecing together the story, and it wasn't a happy one. "Not that I don't love this, because I really, really do," he said, stepping closer and running his hand lightly across Blaine's bowtie before sweeping both hands down the lapels of the coat and resting them on his chest, "but you know you didn't have to change how you dress for me."

"I wanted to make a good impression on our first official date," Blaine grinned, "both on you and your Dad," he finished, taking a nervous glance over Kurt's shoulder into the house looking for Burt.

"You do remember that he's met you before, right? You've been here dozens of times for projects and homework."

"Yes," Blaine said, rolling his eyes dramatically, "but that was as your lab partner or friend. This is as your boyfriend."

Kurt shook his head and chuckled. "So silly," he said, leaning in to kiss the tip of the other boy's nose. "Fine, fine. Come on in and say hi, then we have to get going. The showing of 'Moulin Rouge' at the revival theater waits for no one."

Kurt tugged on Blaine's hand to guide him into the house towards the kitchen, where he'd begged his father to wait. A few steps into the house, Blaine stopped, making Kurt turn around. "Kurt? Are you, um, are you sure you are okay with the way I look?"

"Oh, honey," Kurt cooed, stepping forward and pulling Blaine close by sliding his arms around his waist underneath the open peacoat, "I think you look incredible no matter what you wear. God, with a face and a body like yours, you could wear a trash bag and look good," he said, admiring the blush that rose on Blaine's face. "You just wear whatever makes you feel like you, and I'll be good with that."

"Are you trying to say, 'Don't go changin' to try to please me," he smirked, singing the well-known lyrics.

Kurt threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, I've created a monster by bringing you into the glee club, haven't I?" Blaine simply shrugged. "So, the black leather and the bad attitude?" Kurt questioned.

"Self-preservation, mostly," Blaine said matter-of-factly, "Keeps the jocks off my back – and now yours." He smiled as he tightened his arms around Kurt's back, knowing that since he'd been hanging around with Kurt, the bullying had decreased dramatically.

"The bad reputation?"

"Mostly rumor. Some true. I do box, so I can take care of myself in a fight. You do that once or twice and people get the message."

"You're interesting, I'll give you that," Kurt chuckled, kissing Blaine softly on the cheek. "Now, let's go say hi to my Dad and get going so we don't miss the movie."

They were a few steps from the kitchen door when Kurt stopped short, making Blaine bump into him from behind. "Blaine?"

"Yes, Kurt?" he answered.

"One more thing. The dirty mind?" he asked, blushing a bit.

Blaine grinned wickedly and leaned in so his lips were next to Kurt's ear. "Oh, that's all me, Beautiful," he whispered hotly, brushing his lips against Kurt's earlobe before pulling back.

"Oh, thank god," Kurt replied, reveling in the look of shock on his boyfriend's face as he dragged him into the kitchen to greet his father.

 _A/N: Again, I had a few different storylines I was trying to formulate for these prompts, but I kept coming back to this._ _Hope you enjoyed it!_


	9. By Request

By Request

 _A/N: Busy, busy, busy._ _Here's my submission for the prompts Opportunity, Part, Quirk, and Rain (oh, and I slipped in Audience, too)._ _Give a girl a break – it's a week before Christmas, I haven't mailed cards yet, the house is a mess and my tree is only about 1/3 decorated._ _(sigh)_

Blaine vamped a random melody on the piano as the manager of the coffee shop slipped a note in front of him. His lips quirked up in a smile at the writing, and he leaned into the mic to address the audience.

"Well, folks, for my last song tonight, I have a very special request. Hope you all enjoy it." He segued into a soft intro for the song, setting the mood before beginning to sing.

 _Met my old lover at the grocery store  
The snow was falling Christmas Eve  
I stood behind him in the frozen foods  
And I touched him on the sleeve_

It wasn't often that Blaine would change the gender reference in a song. He ordinarily sang the song just as it was written, and this song referred to the "old lover" as a "she." However, he wanted to personalize this one a little, and he didn't think the crowd would mind.

He performed to the audience as a whole, but occasionally allowed his gaze to lock with his boyfriend's across the café as he worked behind the counter.

 _I said the years had been a friend to him  
And that his eyes were still as blue_

He definitely made a point of looking at Kurt that time.

He didn't let himself get too distracted, however. It was an emotional song and he put his heart into it. He thought about the story behind it – old lovers who meet, talk about the regrets, and then part ways once more. On Christmas Eve, of all nights. So sad, but so hauntingly beautiful, too. He tried not to think of how close he and Kurt had come to being like that couple – if they hadn't made up, but had gone on to lead separate lives, only to cross paths at some random point in the future. No, that was just too heartbreaking to consider.

 _Just for a moment I was back in school  
And felt that old familiar pain  
And as I turned to make my way back home  
The snow turned into rain._

He played out the end of the tune, a slow sampling of "Auld Lang Syne," and brought the song to an end. The crowd applauded appreciatively and Blaine said his good nights before leaving the stage and heading over to the counter.

As he expected, he found Kurt sniffling a little in the corner, dabbing at his eyes with a napkin.

"Kurt," he admonished, taking the opportunity to draw his boyfriend into his arms and rub his hands soothingly across his back. "It's okay, baby," he murmured.

"I know, I know, it's silly," Kurt mumbled, pulling back and looking a little embarrassed as he tried to compose himself. "You know what that song does to me," he explained.

"I _do_ know," Blaine responded, a bit of a chuckle in his voice, "yet you keep requesting it anyway," he continued, reaching up a finger to bop Kurt on the tip of his nose.

"What can I say," Kurt shrugged. "I'm a sucker for a hot guy singing a sappy song."

Blaine smirked. "Then you are definitely with the right man," he replied, pulling Kurt in for a quick kiss.

 _A/N: The song is "Same Old Lang Syne" by Dan Fogelberg._ _Always gives me a case of the feels._


	10. Best Dressed

Best Dressed

 _A/N: Written for the combined prompts of Sign, Tacky, and Universe._

"Finally!" Blaine exclaimed as he dragged Kurt into the kitschy little Christmas shop in the mall. "I can't believe it has taken us five stores to find these!" He bounded directly towards two racks displaying the items he and Kurt had been searching for the past hour and a half.

Kurt moved a bit more slowly towards the racks, not nearly as excited as his boyfriend. "I was kind of hoping you'd take that as a sign from the universe that we weren't supposed to find them," Kurt muttered under his breath while still out of earshot. "I cannot believe I agreed to go to this tacky Christmas sweater party with you," Kurt sighed once he caught up with Blaine. He began to flip idly through the rack of bizarre holiday sweaters, clearly less impressed with the selection than his companion.

"Ugly Christmas sweater party, Kurt. _Ugly_ ," Blaine corrected him cheerfully.

Kurt held up a sweater which depicted two reindeer in a rather, ahem, compromising position. "Same difference," he stated as he shoved it back on the rack.

"Come on, they're not all crude like that one, and it's fun. Besides, if we have the best sweaters, we'll win a prize!" Blaine sing-songed the last part, as though it were all the motivation that Kurt would need. Before Kurt could answer, Blaine tapped him on the shoulder. Kurt turned to find that Blaine had tried on one sweater, a bright green and red plaid pattern with white letters reading "Mistletoe Tester" across the chest. To top it off, he wore a red plastic headband that had a piece of fake mistletoe attached to the end of a spring, making the mistletoe bob playfully above Blaine's head. "What do you think?" he asked, looking quite excited.

Kurt took in the sweater, then glanced up to the mistletoe before staring back at Blaine. "Is Sebastian going to be at this party?" he asked, his eyes narrowed. Blaine nodded in the affirmative, amusing himself as the mistletoe bounced above him. "Absolutely not," Kurt concluded, turning back to the rack to search some more. He ignored the snort of laughter from beside him, but gave his boyfriend a playful hip check when he pecked him on the cheek.

The search continued, and Kurt wandered over to the next rack before eyeing something across the aisle. He approached slowly, eyed the item critically, and thought, "Now _this_ I can work with…"

xoxoxo

"Come on, Kurt. We're going to be late!" Blaine called from the entry hall of the Hudson-Hummel home. He had slipped off his coat to proudly show Burt and Carole his final selection – a white sweater bearing the image of a platypus in a Santa hat. What had sold it for Blaine was that the platypus was also, inexplicably, wearing a bowtie that lit up with blinking lights courtesy of a small battery pack that slipped into an interior pocket. Burt had chuckled and mumbled something about not understanding kids these days, while Carole had clapped her hands and told Blaine how adorable he was. Blaine loved the Hudson-Hummels.

"Coming!" Kurt answered as he descended the staircase. He had hidden his purchase from Blaine, telling him that he needed to make some alterations to the outfit. Blaine had been left curious, but he had never imagined seeing what was before him now.

Kurt was dressed not in a Christmas sweater, but in a Christmas _suit_. The jacket and pants were a steely blue color, and were covered in a Nordic design consisting of repeating rows of snowflakes, reindeer, and Christmas trees, all in white, separated by zig-zag lines and rows of chevrons. The entire suit was made of this material, and on anyone else it would certainly have been the tackiest thing ever created.

Kurt, however, managed to make it look stunning. He had tailored the suit to fit perfectly. There was no way that the slacks would have hugged his legs (all the way from his shiny black boots up to the curve of his behind) that tightly. The jacket, too, was fitted exactly to Kurt's body. He finished the look with a crisp white dress shirt, open at the collar to reveal a blue scarf tied around his neck.

Kurt paused at the bottom of the staircase for effect, then crossed over to Blaine. He placed his index finger under Blaine's chin and lightly pressed upwards to close his gaping mouth. Smirking, he leaned in and gave him a peck on his now-closed lips. "Hi," he said once he pulled back.

"Kurt," Blaine finally said in awe, taking his hands and stepping back to look Kurt up and down. "How in the world do you manage to look so incredibly hot in something like that?"

Kurt shrugged nonchalantly. "It's a gift," he said, feigning innocence and batting his eyelashes.

"Merry Christmas to me," Blaine responded, his voice low as he pulled Kurt back towards him and slipped his hand to Kurt's lower back. Kurt squeaked as Blaine pressed close and captured his mouth in a brief but passionate kiss. (Burt was in the next room, after all.)

They broke apart, Blaine smiling triumphantly when he saw Kurt's cool demeanor a bit softened by a pink flush in his cheeks. They put on their coats, said their goodbyes to the parents, and left for the party.

Kurt walked in the door that night just in time for curfew. His scarf was askew and his hair more than a little mussed after saying a lovely ten-minute goodbye to his boyfriend in the car. He proudly clutched a plastic "First Prize" trophy in his hand. "And to all a good night," he said to himself, smiling as he headed to his room.


	11. A Home for the Holidays

A Home for the Holidays

 _Hi, all! Wrapping up the challenge a couple of days late._ _Apologies, but I was not home the past few days to write._ _This story is in the same 'verse as Dare, Clearing the Air, First Kiss, and Old is the New New, but is told from Burt's POV._ _I am combining the prompts Video, Winter, and Young._

When Burt Hummel learned two days before Christmas that his son's boyfriend was being left alone for the holidays, he couldn't believe his ears. Here was a kid, the same age as his own son, nonchalantly stating that his parents were taking a cruise and since Blaine was "old enough" and the cruise wouldn't return until after winter break ended, they were going without him. Burt waited a beat to tamp down his anger, then came to a quick decision.

"Pack a bag, kid. You're staying with us for the holidays," he said to Blaine, who was sitting next to Kurt at the Hudson-Hummel kitchen table looking stunned. Kurt looked just as shocked, if not more so.

"W-what? Sir, Mr. Hum – I mean, Burt," he stammered and corrected himself when Burt raised a brow at the formal address. "I couldn't. I mean, I'd love to, but I can't impose on you like that. I'll be fine, really, I just…"

Burt cut him off with a firm but gentle hand on his shoulder. "Blaine, there is no way I'm leaving you by yourself on Christmas. And you won't be imposing. We'll be happy to have you. Now go home, pack enough stuff to last until your folks get home, and be back here by dinnertime."

He patted Blaine on the shoulder and walked away, choosing to ignore the tears he saw forming in the boy's eyes. Blaine had his issues – hearing this latest bombshell, Burt could understand even better why – and he didn't want to embarrass him by making a big deal out of this.

One might not have thought that Burt Hummel would be okay with his son befriending, let alone dating, a someone like Blaine, with his leather jacket, heavy boots, torn jeans, gelled-back hair and at least one tattoo that Burt knew of. But if Burt had learned nothing else from his own son's often nonconformist sense of style, it was to not judge a person on appearances.

Burt had taken the time over the past few months to pay attention to how Blaine treated his son, and more importantly, how his son's life had changed for the better since he had known Blaine. To him, it was easy to see that despite the outward appearance, this boy was the best thing to ever happen to Kurt, and Kurt was quite possibly the best thing to ever happen to Blaine. If he could do anything to help the kid out, he was going to do it.

Now, on the morning after Christmas, Burt stood at the back door of his home leaning against the doorframe. Kurt and Blaine were chasing each other around the yard having what Blaine declared to be an "epic snowball battle." Blaine was dressed in one of Kurt's winter coats (his own leather coat being rather unsuitable for playing in the snow). He was also wearing a green and white beanie and matching scarf that Carole had given him the day before. Burt smiled as he noticed that a little of the shadow seemed to have fallen from Blaine's face. He looked young, innocent, and carefree – things he hadn't been in far too long for one his age.

"Carole?" he called quietly over his shoulder. "Bring me Kurt's phone, would you?"

Carole complied, grabbing the smartphone from the kitchen counter and handing it over with a quizzical look in her eye. "Doing some snooping?" she asked warily, ready to lecture him on the importance of privacy and trust.

"No," he answered mimicking one of Kurt's eye rolls. "I just wanted to get a little of this on video for Kurt. You know how these kids video everything these days," he laughed, tapping the screen a few times before finally hitting the right buttons to record just as Kurt tackled Blaine into a snowbank. "Besides," he continued, knowing that what he was saying would be picked up by the phone as it recorded, "if Blaine is going to be a part of this family, we're gonna want some home movies of his first Christmas as a Hummel."

 _A/N: That does it for this year's challenge, kids. Thanks so much for reading and special thanks to those of you who took the time to send me such lovely reviews and notes. Hugs to all!_


End file.
